


cherry wine

by feychella



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Anniversary, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feychella/pseuds/feychella
Summary: Jaina and Moonshine celebrate their first anniversary.
Relationships: Jaina Bronzebeard/Moonshine Cybin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	cherry wine

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to mango for introducing me to a FANTASTIC cover of cherry wine by jasmine thompson. i looped it while writing this. enjoy!
> 
> your comments are always appreciated. :)

It was their first anniversary.

It was rare that they had time together, totally alone. Sometimes Moonshine would stumble in from work, late, and they would hold each other into the pale nights. Jaina would stay awake at night time because it finally felt like she and Moonshine were _together,_ in love. It was just the two of them.

She sets out a giant blanket by the roaring river, bright gingham billowing out around her. Here, by the river, the trees and grass were almost white. Moonshine would meet her in an hour and she had a _lot_ of work to do before then. Sighing to herself, she adjusts the picnic blanket and opens the large wicker basket of food. Jaina had made it all herself - macaroni and cheese, Moonshine’s famous jambalaya with her own twist on it, fresh fruit from the eastern orchard. And of course, at the bottom of the basket, a crisp bottle of bright red wine. 

Moonshine crunches through the leaves towards her, bright red hair braided in a bun at the back of her head. Jaina sucks in a breath as she stands up, nervously, and Moonshine smiles at her. Her heart settles down as her wife kisses her on the cheek and sits on the blanket. Water mists off the river over them and Moonshine giggles when she tears the basket open.

“This is so nice, Jaina, I didn’t know-”

“I, uh, I got this wine. For us. It’s…” Jaina tries to read the bottle. Her eyes are already tearing up. _She's so pretty._ “Cherry wine? Hardwon gave it to me last time.”

“I didn’t think he was a wine guy.”

“Oh, he definitely isn't.”

They laugh together and Jaina cracks the seal off the bottle, pouring some into crystal wine glasses from her family in Irondeep. Moonshine leans close and raises her glass in a little toast.

“To us.”

“To us.” 

Jaina smiles at her as she takes a sip. Moonshine shifts closer to her and kisses her lips. The wine wasn’t _bad..._ it actually sort of tasted like cherry. Jaina puts her hands around her neck before she breaks away, hands in her hair. 

“I got you something,” Moonshine says. She reaches behind her back and pulls out a giant, leather-bound, book. Jaina raises an eyebrow and scoots forward.

“It’s a picture book! From...our last year. Hardwon helped me with the drawings, Beverly wrote our names here…” She points to where calligraphy curls over the pages. _Jaina and Moonshine’s wedding._ Jaina’s fingers brush over their wedding photos. They’d hired someone special from Galaderon to take them. She didn’t regret it now.

“Moon, it’s beautiful.”

Moonshine turns to her, eyes sparkling. Jaina rummages through the basket and pulls out a slip of paper, jotting down the words _Our First Anniversary_ onto it. Moonshine cranes her neck and she gently shoves her away. 

“No peeking!” Jaina covers her wife’s eyes as she pulls out a little jar of slips of paper. “You can look now.”

“What is it?”

“A memory jar! It has all of my favorite moments since I met you.”

Moonshine grabs the jar and dumps the slips of paper out around them. Jaina laughs and hugs her waist, resting her head on Moonshine’s shoulder as she reads them aloud. Color rushes to her cheeks as she remembers their first night,

“Dinners with Beverly in Galaderon. Going to Gladehome and annoying the elven cashier at that...oh, at that one jewelry shop! It was when I was trying to buy you a _ring_. Such a high-elven tradition.” Jaina giggles and nods her head. She stares at the ring on her finger, hewn from wood, leaves carved into it. Moonshine had commissioned it from a woodworker just outside the Crick. Whoever it was obviously worked with a high elf to get the design just right and it was her most treasured possession. Jaina couldn't remember the last time she'd taken it off. Sighing, she thinks back to that day in Gladehome.

She had _also_ been trying to buy a ring for Moonshine. They’d gone to the shop together, sneakily trying to find each other’s ring sizes, and ended up annoying the cashier so much with their demands that they left after a little while. They wandered the streets and stumbled upon a little gelato shop. Moonshine had bounced up and bought some ice cream for them, and Jaina decided it was all worth it because…

“Ice cream at sunset on my father’s balcony.”

“That’s when you said-”

"I love you.”

The words hang in the air between them and Jaina feels young again. That night on the balcony, Moonshine had shared a carton of mint ice cream with her. Jaina remembers swinging her legs over the railing and sitting next to Moonshine, watching the glittering Gladehome lights. Jaina reclines into her wife’s chest and hums, brushing her hair behind her ear.

“I love you, too.”

Light filters onto the two of them and Moonshine beams, pointing at the first of the stars glittering above them. Jaina thinks that she’d do anything to keep her smiling. Her wife takes her hand and presses it to her lips. She giggles and takes another sip of wine. The river burbles and Jaina swipes her hand through the water, flicking the droplets at Moonshine.

Moonshine pushes her playfully and Jaina topples into the stream. Her fingers grab for something to hang onto and she grabs Moonshine’s overall straps, pulling her down with her. They float on their backs under the twinkling night sky. Jaina feels a hand reach for hers under the water and their fingers interlock. The moon shines onto Jaina’s face and she feels her lips curve into a smile. Moonshine hums an old Crick song as their clothes soak through and stick to their bodies. She pulls Jaina towards her by the straps of her top. Moonshine tastes like cherries and summertime and mint ice cream. Jaina drapes her legs around her wife's waist and boosts the two of them out of the lazy river.

“Best anniversary ever.” Moonshine murmurs, red hair plastered to the side of her face. Jaina presses a gentle kiss to her cheek, eyes threatening to close. She was so _tired,_ all of a sudden. The two of them raise their wine glasses to the moon and wrap themselves in the picnic blanket. Jaina rests her head on Moonshine's shoulder, shivering. _I love you,_ she thinks, and the last thing she sees is her wife’s eyes, bright and green, before she slips into a deep sleep.


End file.
